You Don't Rob a House Filled with 13 People
by Latez
Summary: When the Asahina household is robbed in the middle of the night, each of the brothers have their own respective way of dealing with him. Basically presenting the first rule in crime: don't rob unless you know you can escape from a mob.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Do This

**Welcome to my fourth fanfic! I'm just rolling out fanfics today, I have no idea why. So just a couple things to get out of the way before you start reading: If you're wondering why I said 13 in the title, it's because all the brothers will get a piece on the action, not just the ones living together in the mansion/house. Also, the three digit phone number 110 is Japan's equivalent to North America's 911, but is only used for police while 119 is used for medical and fire. Furthermore, I'm not a doctor nor am I a lawyer, so I'm sorry if any of the smart stuff Masaomi or Ukyo say is wrong. Very little if any romance is present, mostly just humorous interactions between the brothers and many elements of family and sticking together. Alright so it was a pain in the ass to write this story according to the actual layout of house/mansion/complex described in the game, novel and anime so forgive me if there are any plot holes I haven't noticed! Finally, every chapter will be set at a different time because that's how the story is moving. Woo, that just about does it. I don't own Brother's Conflict and enjoy the read!**

* * *

**-2am-**

It was 2am when the entire fourth floor of the Asahina complex was wakened by a piercing girly scream. Earlier that day, the area had been hit by a large storm which caused a widespread blackout. Now, being awakened by the horrid sound, the hallway was completely black with only flickers of lightning coming from the rooms that ran along it to allow light in. Tsubaki and Azusa were the first to dash to Ema's room and basically kick down the door followed by Ukyo, Kaname, and Masaomi; the latter prepared with a flashlight.

"What's wrong?!" Tsubaki was wide-eyed and worried when they entered, only to find a peacefully sleeping Ema illuminated by a sudden flicker of lightning.

What the hell?

The scream came again, this time closer and the men were met with a freaked out Fuuto scrambling on his knees to stand.

"Oh look at that, it's just poor little Fuuto." Kaname chuckled watching the boy crawl over to them.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo was the first to ask.

Fuuto's usual high-maintenance and douchey air was gone and left the shell of a scared child.

"I-I was sleeping and I saw a black figure watching me from the doorway!" He was whimpering.

Masaomi approached the boy and put a hand to his head, assessing his temperature. "It seems like he's suffering from slight shock." The pediatrician concluded. "We should calm him down before he passes out."

"You said a black figure?" Azusa asked.

Fuuto nodded as Masaomi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Ukyo's eyes narrowed, "There could be an intruder."

Kaname shrugged, "It was probably just one of the brothers playing a trick on you."

"Or maybe a dream." Tsubaki added giving a teasing smile.

Fuuto's wide eyes darted to the wannabe monk and voice actor, "If it was a dream I would've had my entourage of fan girls somewhere."

_And that happens to you in every dream?_ Azusa thought snickering.

"Ok, well where do you think this figure went to?" Masaomi asked.

Fuuto's head shook, "I have no idea, but if I could guess, he probably went to were most of our stuff is... and where there isn't anyone sleeping at."

"So basically the fifth floor?" Kaname asked.

The fifth floor was where the Asahina brothers shared their large living room, kitchen and bathroom. No one had a room on the fifth floor.

"Why are we just jumping to conclusions? I mean, we don't even know if there's a guy up there." Azusa questioned.

Suddenly, practically on cue as if responding to Azusa's question; the brothers on the fourth floor heard a crash from the fifth causing everyone to jump.

"Well I guess we know where we're going!" Tsubaki said cheerfully.

Kaname nodded.

Masaomi still knelt beside his younger brother and picked up the flashlight that they had been using and shone it at the other brothers. "Well if it's true that there's an intruder somewhere I want to take precaution and wake up everyone else."

The others nodded in agreement and Tsubaki was about to wake up the only female in the entire household when he was stopped by Kaname.

"No need to wake sleeping beauty, let the men handle this." Tsubaki nodded and backed off.

Thankfully, the elevator ran on a separate power generator just so the brothers could find their way down to the third floor where the younger of thirteen slept.

They walked out from the illuminated machine into the dark hallway.

Masaomi rustled around for the flashlight and turned it on. There was a figure moving towards the group and Tsubaki was clearly terrified, hugging Azusa tightly from behind and sheltering himself.

"Who's there?" Ukyo asked.

A gleam was caught in the light of the flashlight and Iori emerged from the darkness, holding his cross. He was dressed in dark blue striped pajamas.

"It's just me."

He approached them and Tsubaki immediately let go of Azusa rubbing his head with the back of his hand and laughing unsurely, "I knew it was just little Iori of course!"

The blue haired boy joined the group and they continued down the hallway.

This time the group was approached by two figures practically running down the hallway, Subaru in his underwear holding a folding chair along with Yusuke, in a white tank top and black baggy shorts, with a baseball bat.

"Uh, why do you two have those?" Iori sounded skeptical.

"To beat the shit out of the intruder, that's why!" Yusuke hissed.

"Really? A folding chair Subaru?" Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh at the twenty year old, it didn't help that the man was only dressed in his underwear.

Subaru was red, "It was the only thing I could find."

"So you guys could heard the crash despite being two levels from the fifth floor?" Ukyo asked.

They nodded in response.

"Are the others up?" Kaname asked.

Louis yawned as he left his room, his hair up in curlers and his pajamas a light baby blue color clad with white polka-dots. His eyes widened at the sight of the large group.

"Eh? What's with the gathering~?" He yawned sleepily. "Is there a party or something?"

Masaomi was straightforward, "We think there's an intruder on the fifth floor."

Louis eyed the baseball bat and folding chair and calmly replied, "I have a curling iron if you need more stuff to use."

Now Wataru emerged from his room wearing a cute pink onesie and trailing a pillow behind him and dashed towards his older brothers.

"Wataru? Why are you up this late?" Masaomi asked the young boy.

Curiosity shined in the young child's eyes as he happily proclaimed, rather loudly at that, "Wataru was going to be a hero and catch the bad guy!"

"No." Masaomi said with finality, immediately crushing the boys dreams.

"But Whyyyyy?" He whined, "I have the tools too!" He waved his pillow in the air as proof.

"A pillow? Pfff." Tsubaki couldn't resist the urge to laugh, and immediately received a smack on the face from Azusa, who replied more kindly to the boy, "Wataru, this is a job for grown-ups, we don't want you getting hurt."

"And unless that pillow's filled with bricks, it doesn't exactly qualify as a 'weapon'." Yusuke added under his breath.

"Not unless you use it to suffocate him..." Iori muttered, immediately receiving death glares from the others to not further encourage the boy.

"I don't think there's any need to bring material objects in general." Kaname commented.

"Well what's your weapon, Mr. Womanizer Monk?" Fuuto glared at the blond.

Kaname smiled and kissed his fist, "Some good old fashion fists of justice."

"See! Even big brother Kaname is trying to be a hero, using his weapons for justice!" Wataru proclaimed.

Out of nowhere, Juli, Ema's squirrel, appeared. Kaname picked it up by the scruff of it's neck.

"We could always throw this thing at him."

Hearing this Juli proclaimed angrily, "You damn wolf! I can scratch your eyes out if I wanted!" and tried scratching at the monk but to no avail- ended up scratching the air. But as always, his squirrely anger got translated in random chirps that no one could understand, except Louis, who chuckled at Juli's remarks.

"Well let's not get too carried away on assaulting this guy when we find him." Ukyo said, receiving attention from the whole group, "If he gets even a scratch from us, he could likely sue."

Yusuke's eyes widened in disbelief, "But he's robbing _us_!"

"True, but there have been cases when the burglar was shot or hurt in the process of his deeds and could sue for unreasonable actions taken by the homeowner or its occupants." He shrugged, "The law works in mysterious ways and I'd rather not represent someone who tried robbing _my_ house in court."

"How about someone just calls 110?" Subaru asked.

Tsubaki immediately reached for his phone but was surprised to find it didn't have a charge.

"It's probably from the storm." Ukyo's eyes narrowed looking out the window, "We lost power before dinner and I imagine most of you have been using your phone prior to the loss. Does anyone have a solid charge?"

All of the brothers who had a phone pulled it out but no one seemed to have a charge at all. Kaname didn't seem surprised, "Well it's 2am and no one's been able to charge for about seven hours now. So no surprise that everyone's phone is dead."

Masaomi nodded, "Our best option would probably be to use a landline that runs underground."

"But the only landline in the house is..." Subaru stated, "in the kitchen."

The group went dead silent.

"There's also a phone booth outside if push comes to shove." Kaname eventually spoke up, "And the police station is a good thirty-minute drive from here."

"Damn fire escapes!" Yusuke cursed, "Mom never even bothered finding a way for her own kids to escape if shit like this happened!" The red-haired boy suddenly had a compelling urge to flip a table.

"Well we have a way to escape dumbass!" Fuuto corrected him, "I just think none of us want to leave the safety of the house at two in the morning, in the rain, much less if this intruder is just our imagination!"

"He could have the rest of his gang outside, ready to attack..." Iorri muttered.

"This isn't the time to argue!" Masaomi snapped, quieting the younger brothers, "This is serious, we have to know if there's someone up there."

Ukyo sighed, "The only way to find out is to check..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. Oh god, I'm sorry about the cliffy. Personally the next chapters will be better than this one, I promise! Just getting things settled in. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, that folding chair cover for the story will have relative importance. I promise! Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fifth Floor

**First off, I'M SO SORRY I haven't updated this story as frequently as I would've liked. But I'm glad to see most of you seem to be enjoying it! :D Not gonna lie, this chapter has some crack in it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favorites, follows and views. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm taking all of your ideas into account when I'm writing and I'm so happy to know that most of the characters seem in character! I truly appreciate it! :) As always, enjoy the read!**

* * *

**-2:30 am-**

It was 2:30am. The brothers had to make two separate trips to get up to the fifth floor, the first ride of five brothers and second of six. Unfortunately, during that time they came to the realization that their flashlight was dead, probably from the consistent use from Wataru making shadow-puppets along the dark walls when they had stopped to figure out a plan.

Now, up on the fifth floor, everyone seemed anxious. The spaciousness of the fifth floor seemed to add to the anxiety; the darkness of every corner, wall and furniture further added possible hiding spots for the robber.

Slowly, they descended the stairs from the upper-level of the fifth floor, making their way for the den and kitchen; Yusuke and Subaru careful to not cause noise with the weapons they still held in tow.

When the brothers approached the kitchen they could see a tiny light illuminating the space. There was rustling from inside the fridge as they slowly crept over. There, they could see a man with a flashlight, not enough light to illuminate his face, but with just enough to see what was inside the fridge.

_He's stealing our... food?_ Masaomi thought, gripping Wataru's tiny hand in his own and keeping his other hand covering the boy's mouth in hope that the boy wouldn't announce their presence.

Upon seeing the burglar go through the fridge, without a second thought, Yusuke immediately made a rush for him holding his bat followed by Subaru with the folding chair. But Kaname beat both of them with his impressive quickness.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Fuuto proclaimed watching the two brothers run towards the robber, snatching Wataru's pillow from his hands and joining in on the gang up.

Basically, the whole room erupted into chaos.

The robber yelped in surprise as he was tackled to the ground by Kaname, the flashlight he had been holding in his mouth now rolled onto the ground and illuminated the others watching. Which was quickly followed by a battle cry erupting from Yusuke as he hit the man already held down by his older brother, and proceeded to smack practically everywhere else on his body. Combine that with Subaru's constant chair beating and you sure had one hell of a mess. But this was nothing compared to Fuuto's angry pillow smacking, him laughing all the while and venting his repressed anger from the scare he had experienced earlier onto his creeper.

Tsubaki made a break for the landline, running and hopping over the counter while Azusa made a break for the elevator to get to the phone booth outside, now putting their plan into motion knowing there was a robber truly present.

Iori watched along with Ukyo, who was having an _extreme_ headache from the possible lawsuit they were risking, making sure the robber didn't harm the other four brothers while Masaomi attempted to hold back Wataru from running in to join in on the fight, the young boy now freely yelling encouragement to his older brothers beating the shit out of the robber.

Louis was still sleepy and completely ignored the gang up, instead handing the curling iron he had brought to Iori and making his way to the sofa a few steps out of the way of the scene, completely crashing and falling asleep as the beating continued.

"U-Uncle!" the robber screamed, his voice coated with agony as Yusuke made the unfortunate aim for the man's crotch.

_Hey, I know that voice..._ Iori thought reaching down to pick up the flashlight that had rolled over to them and aiming it at the robber.

**_Hikaru!?_** They all exclaimed in unison at the sight of the beaten brother, still gripping the sandwich he had taken from the fridge and dressed in his womanly clothing.

Realizing this, Kaname quickly backed off from holding down the man's body and the others ceased their beating, except Fuuto who was still enraged and blinded by his own personal trauma and kept beating the poor man with the fluffy pillow.

The cross-dresser had big purple and blue welts covering his face (and probably other places) along with cuts and bruises from the legs of the folding chair, but managed to force out a smile before receiving another fluffy blow to the face.

Finally, Tsubaki approached the angry fifteen year old and gripped his rising arm tightly before he could add another blow, and snatched the pillow from him.

Without any other attackers, Hikaru managed to sit up with support from the back of his arms.

"H-how's everyone?" he stuttered out before almost collapsing from the pain that rocked his joints, luckily being caught by Masaomi and dragged to the couch along with help from the other brothers.

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" Ukyo calmly asked the man as he was laid gently onto the sofa.

"Ah well ya see..." Hikaru began, stopping suddenly as he let out a hiss of pain from Masaomi padding on alcohol to clean the wounds he had received, "It's actually a long story."

Kaname snatched Subaru's folding chair from his hands and proceeded to sit down, "We've got time."

Hikaru let out a sigh, "So I was walking back to my car after doing my...," The cross-dresser glanced at innocent little Wataru, "My... uh 'job.' So, there I was, a beauty covered in rain and looking for a warm, comforting place. I was saddened by the results I had gathered that day and it didn't help when I entered my car to find it wouldn't start."

_No wonder he writes novels_ Subaru thought_ He's dramatizing this way too much_

"I screamed to the sky, my fists hitting the horn in the process of my grief. It was then that a man ran out from his apartment, relatively close to where I had parked, and approached me."

"I'm sure he was confused." Fuuto chuckled, remembering that his brother was still dressed in his 'working' attire.

Hikaru glanced at Wataru again, who was watching him, wide-eyed and restless; waiting for what came next.

"I didn't notice it but the man was a magician!" Wataru's eyes sparkled upon hearing this.

"He summoned a beautiful lightning unicorn right in front of my eyes! The... 'Unibolt' as he called it, was very kind and used it's lightning magic to restart my car!"

"Really?! That's so cool!" Wataru yelled out of amazement.

"But I was more amazed that such a magnificent creature was standing before me, so I ditched the car and rode the Unibolt all the way ba-"

He was cut off when Iori stated, rather bluntly, "So basically this guy was kind enough to help you get a jump start on your car with just enough power to drive here."

The wounded man's eyes darted to the blue haired boy and gave him a death glare that practically screamed _Don't ruin this poor kid's dreams!_

Nevertheless, the injured man continued, "It was then that I realized I was ungodly hungry...which reminds me, someone hand me the sandwich I had."

Reluctantly, Tsubaki stood up and retrieved the sandwich, which had been left on the ground; and handed it to his brother.

"Mm so I drove to the closest place that I knew had free food, desperate for some midnight munchies," Hikaru said in-between chews, "and so I traveled here."

"Why couldn't you just get some fast-food?" Yusuke questioned, "I mean you didn't have to drive ALL the way here just to find something to eat."

Despite still being injured and hardly able to move, Hikaru managed to put his hands on his hips, "You know a working girl needs her food! Plus the best food is _free_." he retorted, adding some womanly sass with it, he glanced teasingly at Fuuto, "And I wanted to get a chance to see at least one of my dear brothers."

Fuuto snapped.

"YOU ARROGANT, CREEPING ASSHOLE!" Fuuto fumed, reaching over and grabbing Hikaru by the collar, "Do you even _know_ how traumatized I became from that?!"

Iori quickly grabbed Fuuto and restrained him before he could go on another rampage again.

Hikaru smiled evilly, a flash of lightning illuminating his smile, "I just wanted to say hi~!"

"You know an idol needs his beauty sleep!" Fuuto responded arrogantly, giving his hair a casual flip and glaring back when he was released from the other boys arms, "unlike you, unaccomplished writer; _I_ have people to please with my work. Or should I even give you the self-absorbed pleasure of even being titled a 'writer?' You're more like a raging transvestite on her pe-"

"That's enough you two." Ukyo said sternly, cutting off Fuuto, who dodged the blond's gaze.

Kaname rubbed his head and gave a long, low yawn, "Still, you could have stopped by in the morning."

Hikaru simply nudged his shoulders up, "I was tired too, you know! I couldn't make it back to my house without eating."

Tsubaki huffed out with annoyance and stretched his arms, "I guess all we have to left to do is go back to bed."

"I was hoping something interesting was happening..." Yusuke added under his breath, almost sadendly.

The brothers began to disperse slowly making their way toward the elevator, leaving Louis sleeping on the couch with Hikaru, still in pain, next to him.

Suddenly, Subaru stopped in his tracks, his brows knit together as if thinking intently on something, "Does something seem... off?"

The brothers thought for a moment until Tsubaki practically screamed.

"Shit! Azusa's still outside! He doesn't know if we cau-" Tsubaki was cut off as the telephone from the landline rang, it's ringing echoing the whole room.

* * *

**You thought it was over? OH HELL NO, the adventure's just starting! :D Serious stuff's gonna go down in the next chapter. Despite Hikaru not actually being the robber, there will most definitely be one later on. I'm sorry if Fuuto seems really uh... "hardcore" when it comes to anger and self-control. But in my mind he seemed like the equivalent of Yusuke (in terms of anger and age), just with wayyyy more pride and cockiness/arrogance. So it was funny putting him in a situation where he was scared shitless XD I actually had a different idea for this chapter, but I scrapped it. If you're curious to know, PM me. Also, I have NOTHING against transvestites, hell I love Grell from Black Butler and I adore Hikaru's character; so please don't believe that I do. Didn't you love Hikaru's story?**

**Natsume will be added soon to the little pot luck we got cooking up, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Oh, and drop a review! I'll be replying to a couple of them at the end of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fluorescent Fear

**Feel free to skip this author's note, it's long, it's kind of ranting and honestly I won't mind :) But ya read it if you want to!**

**Just wanted to say, I LOVE Azusa. He's like by far my favorite brother and I'm biased when it comes to giving him a whole chapter. Please don't hate me ;w; Oh and I added 5 minutes to 2:30am because I assume it takes at least 5 minutes to ride the elevator all the way down to the bottom floor.**

**Alright, not gonna lie, this chapter is REALLY dark compared to the previous ones.**

**Also, FORGIVE MEEEE I haven't posted/updated in so long! I feel like I've disappointed you guys for not doing so earlier but I've just had a lot of stuff to do recently. Like last week, I had band camp from 8am-8pm, so as you can imagine I didn't have a lot of time to write and update, but luckily now it's just a couple of practices every few days. Sorry, I'm ranting, but I PROMISE I'll be updating more frequently now. At the very least once a week. **

**Alright so I know that it doesn't say in the anime, novel or game that there's a phone booth near the Asahina complex (unless there is? Which would be awesome) but this is where imagination comes into play! :D So ya this chapter is long for a reason! As I keep saying, I'm not a doctor so any medical shit that I got wrong then I'm sorry for that.**

**Oh and anything in ****_italics_**** are thoughts/thinking moments.**

**CAUTION: If you don't like blood, and I mean like semi-graphic descriptions of blood, and tense situations, um... they're in here. So ya :3**

**Enjoyyyy~!**

* * *

**-2:35 am- (Happening parallel to previous chapter)**

Azusa had ran to the phone booth immediately when he exited the elevator. Shivering in the rain, he made a break for the rectangular prism illuminated with fluorescent hope and promise of dryness.

When he finally entered he removed his glasses covered with drops of water, drying them on his nightshirt and digging for his wallet, which thankfully he had on him.

Sighing with relief, he awaited the call that he and Tsubaki had planned out beforehand on whether or not to dial the police.

_Just wait fifteen minutes_ he remembered his twin telling him _If I don't call you within that time frame then dial for the police._

Leaning his back against the smooth glass that surrounded him on all sides and with nothing else better to do, he fiddled with the payphones wire and observed his surroundings.

He never realized how sketchy their street looked at two in the morning. Of course, the road that ran parallel to their complex was illuminated by the same fluorescent light that enveloped him in the phone booth now, but some were flickering eerily and some were just blown altogether, leaving patches of darkness in their wake.

The booth itself had gone unnoticed by the family for years. Like all things, with age, it had been dotted with its share of graffiti and other works of vandalism; but was still in well-kept condition that you could see through the glass clearly and the lights worked. It was located about a block away from the complex where they lived.

He remembered his mom telling them, "If there's ever an emergency, the phone booth's right outside down the block. But don't worry, you all have each other! So I'm sure you won't _ever_ have to use it!" A smile complimenting every little lie she said.

_She's always so busy, she hardly had time for us..._

Of course he worried about his twin and the other brothers, but Azusa knew better and was confident that ten people were more than enough to handle the situation and him being here now, alone outside awaiting the phone call and ready to dial if it came to that, was just a precaution taken if things had gone to the extreme.

_I don't like to imagine the worst_ he thought, staring at the blurred doors to his home through the thick cover of the rain. But he did.

He thought of how the rest of the brothers would probably do everything in their power to get Wataru outside, the young boy on his way out waking up Ema, his only sister, to bring along. The boy's face would be filled with all kinds of sadness and tears would run down his puffy little cheeks, while he stifled a whimper.

His mind turned to what the brothers would look like. He imagined them beaten, bruised and bloody but with still that shine of determination in their eyes to at least salvage something from their endeavors. Some would be on the ground wounded while others wouldn't be moving at all.

He quickly closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to dismiss the thought. _How could I even...?_

But then Azusa remembered the most important thing. _Oh right, Subaru still has his folding chair._

He chuckled at the thought. That one good thought outweighed all of the bad thoughts that were toying with his mind.

_Be optimistic, there's nothing to worry about._

He smiled at the thought of his family. _The older ones always do the most for the others._

And it was true. Since Tsubaki and Azusa were the fifth and sixth oldest of the brothers, they watched over seven younger ones. It was a job that required tons of responsibility and was a major pain in the ass at times but was also one of those things with the amount of time you put into it, the more enjoyment you got in the long run.

Unwittingly, a tear escaped the man's eye as his face turned upward with his smile. _I'm so lucky to have a great family._

However, something moving caught his eye before he could regain himself.

"D-don't move an inch!"

It took a couple seconds until Azusa could register the sound of a cock from a gun and soon felt the presence of it's cold metal against his skull. His eyes widened with shock and fear.

_I don't have a weapon. I can't defend myself._

"Stay standing forward with your hands up!"

_That's right, I'm in an enclosed space. I can't escape._

Azusa did as he was told. Through the barely reflective walls he could make out the figure of his attacker, his brown hair wet and matted underneath a black cap, blocking Azusa's only way of escape. He could also clearly make out a five o'clock shadow on the man's chin.

"I-if you move, scream or try anything funny; your brains will be all over this w-wall!" The man screamed, his voice shaky and unsure, the gun moving up and down; clearly illustrating the threat.

Azusa could feel the gun against his skull shaking ever so slightly and combined with the man's slurred speech, he concluded he must be drunk. And a drunk person with a loaded firearm was a dangerous situation to be stuck in. He could smell the prominent scent reeking from the man's mouth and clothes.

"I don't want any trou-"

"Shut up!" The man pressed the gun down against his head harder, "J-j-just hand me your wallet and cellphone and we'll be just fine." The man sounded more terrified than how Azusa was.

_Just give him what he wants_ Azusa thought, surprisingly calmly.

He complied with his demands and produced the two objects from his pocket.

The man seemed to relax a bit while his courage rose, and used his free arm to snatch the objects and pocketed them, still keeping the gun up to Azusa's head.

"Now, if you tell absolutely anyone about what went down here buddy; I can't guarantee for your life." He smirked and lowered the gun slightly, "See? I'm not all that bad. At least you're getting out alive, mostly."

With a shaky motion the man used the handle of his gun and attempted to pistol-whip Azusa in the back of the head. But to no avail, due to the fact that he was intoxicated, he missed his original target, and hit the others shoulder instead.

Azusa cringed from the blow and let out a hiss of pain, his glasses flying from his face in the process.

"Shit!" The man cursed as he staggered to regain his drunk balance from his worthless attempt and quickly escaped from the scene, a look of terror glazed on his face from what he had just done.

Azusa immediately sunk down to his knees, his left hand automatically reached for the wound, gripping it tightly and adding pressure. His breath came out in shallow, quick pants from the pain that rocked his shoulder while blood was leaking freshly from it. The color had already soaked through his nightshirt.

_I'm dizzy... so much blood..._

He was shaking slightly when he took off his nightshirt and saw the rectangular laceration he had received from the gun. He turned away, not wanting to see such a disgusting sight.

_I-I need to stop the bleeding..._

He desperately searched for something tight to wrap his shoulder and opted for tearing a piece of fabric from the shirt with his teeth and using it as a makeshift tourniquet, all the while still in serious pain. He stopped suddenly. _Wait..._

Masaomi's words echoed in his head, _"Remember to clean the wound before you treat it."_

It was when he was really little and Masaomi was still reading medical books in high school. Azusa had scraped his knee playing outside with Tsubaki. Masaomi, before his trauma with blood, being the oldest brother smiled as he helped clean his scrape. All the while giving Azusa advice for future situations.

_But that was just a scratch..._

This wound was pretty deep.

Despite that, not wanting to take the chance, he quickly undid the fabric as his mind raced with possible cleaning sources.

However, Azusa didn't have time to choose an option, before his body moved on its own; thrusting his bare shoulder into the pouring rain

The rain stun and made him shiver but did the satisfactory job of cleansing his wound, washing away the grime that might have infected it.

When he had wrapped the fabric tightly back on, he sunk back down to rest on the ground, his legs coming up to meet his head. He felt defeated. Weak. Useless. Afraid. Tired. His head slowly turned to stare at the phone, the whole reason he was sent down there in the first place. The reason for his troubles. It mocked him.

_The phone's right there... all I need to do is dial..._ His now dull eyes looked desperately towards the phone. _He could come back at any moment..._

But he was tired, really tired. His eyelids were fighting to stay open.

_Dammit! Stand up and reach! Don't you dare fall asleep now!_

His vision was getting increasingly blurry from the amount of blood loss from the wound.

But it was in those desperate moments that Azusa realized something. There was more to the story when Masaomi had first helped with his scratch. That familiar voice that mimicked his, that goofy smile and sly moves, his living shadow and his best friend.

Tsubaki.

He was the first to lend a helping hand whenever Azusa fell.

_"Now be a big boy for me and stand up."_

That same goofy smile and shining eyes held out a small hand.

At this point the man on the ground was on the verge of tears, both from the pain and emotion. He reached out to grip his delusions waiting ghostly hand, giving him strength.

He clumsily scrambled to his legs, shaking slightly from his wound and used the walls of the booth as support. His red hand print had stamped all over the glass, his breath still uneven and shaky. Leaning forward, using his free hand, he dialed the number waiting for the operator. He waited as the phone rang.

There was still time to take back what was his. A look of determination now inheriting those same dull eyes. Even after being just mugged his adrenaline seemed to be flowing just as quickly now, giving him energy and he was feeling rather uncharacteristically ballsy.

_We're getting my shit back_

You'd think that you're first impulse would be to directly call the police or in his case an ambulance but Azusa could only think about one thing: his family.

"H-hello, operator? I'd like to make a collect call."

* * *

**Again, sorry this author's note is really long, mostly just me ranting, but read if you want to!**

**Yes, I can be serious XD. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite being focused on one character, the future chapters will be colorful and full of different characters!**

**Sorry if Azusa seemed OOC in this chapter. To me, he just doesn't really seem like a fighter or one that would take action, but is most realistic in my opinion. He's a survivalist! YAAAAAA. Yep, he was seeing some trippy shit from the blood loss if you're wondering where Tsubaki came from... but it did the job :D Morality boosttt~!**

**For those who don't know, when one 'pistol-whips' another, it is when the handle or even barrel of the gun is used like a bat or club to injure the other person. Mostly their goal is to render them unconscious. But, like in said story, since said man was drunk, his field of vision is distorted and his movements are shaky, thus causing him to overlook/overshoot his original target.**

**But I would seriously like you to consider what you would do if you were put in that situation/scenario. I know some might be like, "just disarm the guy!" Well he's in a TINY ASS phone booth, seriously have you seen those things? There's like hardly any room to fit two people. So if you think you can get away with some karate shit, go ahead and try.**

**Alright well now that I read through this, I guess Azusa TECHNICALLY got mugged (even if the title says rob) but I'd like to pretend that Hikaru's "robbing" from last chapter would make up for that. So, there's some clarification if it's needed. **

**Btw don't mind "sheldonthewhale"'s review, that's just my bro poking fun XD She's just mad I haven't updated my other fic's... which I will if you're reading this broskie! THAT'S RIGHT: Shout out to Sheldon! :D Compensation for all the time's I've teased you bro, sorry bout that! :'3 **

**But I do want to sponsor a the fic I helped write with her "Sebastian Plus William Equals Claude" you can find on the account we share above, only for crack fic's. Believe me when I tell you, it is HILARIOUS. We had a lot of fun writing it! If you like this story you'll get a serious kick out of it, guaranteed. So if you like Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler then definitely read that. Oh and she just posted one with OC's that I helped create with her called "Future Water"! So read that to!**

**Oh and if you have any questions at all about anything that happened in this chapter or previous chapters, feel free to ask in a review or PM me. I'd be more than happy to clarify anything for you guys! :D**

**So were you on the edge of your seats? Remember to drop a review and follow/favorite if you haven't already! Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Rhymes with Orange?

**I'm not going to even try to explain myself, being gone for so long and "abandoning ze story" which you can thank school, band, etc, etc *insert more bullshit excuses.* I just felt I needed to update, I would've done it a month ago but ya know... shit happens and plans change. I'm happy that you all still enjoy the story, like I said before, you're support for it (and me) are what motivates me to write/update. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows and please enjoy this somewhat long chapter! :) **

**P.S. This chapter has page breaks to separate events/time skips if you're wondering why the format changed a bit. Same medical disclaimer like the previous chapters and I don't know jack about debit cards, so this going off completely internet research and personal experience. ****_Italics _still count for characters thoughts**

* * *

**-2:56 AM- **

By the time Tsubaki had managed to epically dash for the landline again, everyone was worried.

"Yes?" Tsubaki's concerned voice gasped out from the leap he had made.

"Yes sir," a mans voice he did not recognize responded, "you have a collect call from Mr... Azusa Asahina. Are you accepting the call?"

"Yes, yes!" Tsubaki urgently responded, "Just put it through!"

There was a click and Tsubaki was immediately met with heavy breathing. "A-Azusa?"

There was an eery silence for a couple seconds until the recognizable voice responded, "Y-y-ya it's me." His voice was cracked and Tsubaki immediately yelled back, "What happened?!"

"I was m-m-mugged," he had to stop to catch his breath, "my right shoulder is bleeding heavily. I managed to stop the bleeding temporarily... but I don't know how long I can go before I pass out."

By this point Tsubaki turned to the other brothers (who were listening intently to their conversation), still keeping the phone in one hand up to his ear and beckoning them towards the elevator with the other.

Fuuto mouthed, _"What happened?"_

_ God dammit, there's no time to explain!_ Tsubaki's adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he wanted to scream . Ukyo must have seen the worried look in his eyes and laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder, turning him towards the elevator. The rest followed suite in a hurried collected mass.

Wataru was making his way towards the elevator with the rest of them but was soon stopped Kaname.

"Wataru, this isn't for children like you."

"Hey!" The young boy yelped in frustration from the large blond blocking his path to the elevator, "Azusa is in trouble right? Wataru only wants to help!" He attempted to push the blond out of the way, but only succeeded in half-moving his leg.

"A no is a no, Wataru." Ukyo added, side glancing towards the boy as he stepped into the elevator with three others.

"But that can't be fair!" Wataru was red-faced and frustrated, his stubby legs stomping the ground angrily along with his hands waving wildly.

"This is serious!" The pressure must have been getting to everyone by that point, especially Tsubaki and he couldn't help but snap, "Azusa could be dying as we speak! Even if you wanted to help you wouldn't be able to do anything, you're only a child!" Tears were prominently welling in the man's eyes, glazing them and his voice was that of a scream, "So just shut up and stay here!"

The room was silent. That is, until the silence was broken by Wataru's soft whimper which quickly erupted into a roar of tears. "T-Tsubaki is a super big meany! Wataru only wa-a-anted to *hiccup* help! You must hate Wataru!"

His childish shrieks were the last thing needed in this situation,

"I swear to god if I have to hear that shit one more time I'm gonna-"

"A child will be a child, Tsubaki." Louis laid a shoulder on the white-haired man, the feeling of his touch calming him, "Keep talking to Azusa, he needs you more than anyone else right now, I'll look after Wataru along with Hikaru."

The hair stylist approached the boy and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently. Wataru hiccuped and kept crying but buried his face into the his chest, Louis wrapped his arms around the boy as he did this.

_I'll have to apologize later._ Tsubaki made a mental note as he turned his attention back to the landline _I'm his role-model, I have to set a better example..._

"Don't worry, we'll be down there asap. Just hang in there."

"I-I'll try."

"No." Tsubaki said with finality, "You BETTER not pass out." A slight smile tugged his lips as he said, "Or else you owe me fifty laps around the block, no breaks."

There was a weak chuckle on the other line and Tsubaki knew his brother was smiling, "Is that a threat?"

"Of course it is!"

"Haha," he stopped once more, "But don't you dare leave me alone."

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side." Tsubaki calmly told him.

"Like always?"

"Like always."

There was silence for a couple more minutes as Tsubaki stayed with Azusa on the phone to at least give him some sense comfort.

Azusa eventually broke the silence, his voice coming out as merely a whisper now, "Hey Tsubaki."

"Ya?"

"If this were the last time I ever heard your voice " he said meekly, "Well, I'm glad that we were able to spend so much time together, as brothers."

Tsubaki's eyes widened upon hearing this, "Don't you even joke about that!" his voice cracked midway through the sentence, "You're gonna be ok..." Tsubaki felt like he was lying to himself. That sentence gave him more comfort than what it did to Azusa.

More silence, more desperation.

_How long does it take for an elevator to go down five levels?_ Tsubaki was biting his upper lip, it felt like it had been at least thirty minutes since he watched them leave.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the other line.

"AZUSA!" was Tsubaki's first reaction.

No response.

_No..._ he slammed a fist onto the counter. _I was too late._

But then he heard rustling and movement and was soon greeted with, "We have him," by an older deep male voice, which Tsubaki assumed to belong to Masaomi.

Without even bothering to respond, Tsubaki slammed the phone down and dashed to the elevator.

As the doors closed, he took one last look into the spacious dark room in which the three figures were, Wataru was still crying.

* * *

When Tsubaki had finally scrambled out of the elevator and to the outside, he was completely horrified by what he saw.

His brother was covered in blood, his bare chest exposed to the elements as he was wrapped in Fuuto's blanket. His glasses were on the ground, smashed. His whole body was shaking.

"Give him some room!" Masaomi yelled as he helped Azusa to his feet. When the man had finally locked eyes with his twin, it was as if a secret connection that only they knew took hold of him.

Tsubaki shuttered and stifled a cry as his eyes began to water up at the sight of his brother. He was just glad he was alright.

"A-a-Azusa!" He screamed as he dashed over and hugged his brother with all his might.

"Hey!" Masaomi yelled as he was pushed out of the way, "He's still injured!"

But Tsubaki didn't care.

He didn't care that his brothers blood was staining his own clothing; they shared the same blood.

He didn't care that Azusa's salty tears were leaking into his wounds, Tsubaki hurt to. They shared the same pain.

He didn't care that Azusa needed a hospital... well he did... but they shared the same needs.

"I love you, Azusa." he whispered into his twins ear.

And Azusa felt exactly the same way.

* * *

After a lengthy emotional reunion between the twins and the other brothers, they had finally carried the man back up and laid him on the sofa (which they kicked Hikaru out of). Azusa insisted on staying at the house despite Masaomi's clear pleads to send him to the hospital.

"In the morning." Was Azusa's only response.

"Don't be stubborn," Masaomi was going to run out of cleaning alcohol by the end of the night, "When we found you, you were quite literally on the verge of passing out. Besides, you can't hide your pain, each time I pad down the wound, you're whole body suffers a spasm."

"It's involuntary."

"Which only means that your body's trying to tell you something isn't right."

"Wait Masaomi," Yusuke had spoken up, "Don't you have a fear of blood?"

Subaru nodded, "Yeah, I think he does. I remember when I fell off my bike and the handle lodged into my hand. Masaomi fainted at the very sight of it."

"Well, I mean that was pretty justified," Fuuto responded, "I remember I had a bloody nose once and Masaomi had to leave the room after just catching a glimpse of it."

"That's funny," Iorri said indifferently, "It's pretty much like an oxymoron."

Masaomi was now blushing at this point, both from embarrassment that all of this was in fact true and that he had never gotten over such a thing. _A doctor who's afraid of blood..._ he thought as he wrapped Azusa's shoulder, which he had managed to clean and temporarily stop the blood seeping from it, in a gauze bandage.

"Look at him now though," Tsubaki chimed in, gazing at his brother at work, "He's overcome that fear when it really matters the most, for his brother."

"I guess so." Subaru nudged his shoulders up.

"Well Azusa, you will have to get stitches; that much is certain." Masaomi observed his handiwork.

"I'm fine." He responded, which was a complete lie, he was still in great pain and he felt really sleepy.

"Whatever you say," Masaomi looked him straight in the eye, "but as a patient, you must know it's not the best idea to lie to the doctor, it leads to greater problems later on."

"I promise you can take me to the hospital in the morning."

The same response was nagging at Ukyo each time he heard it from his brother, causing him to finally ask the million dollar question, "Why don't you want to go?"

Azusa was a silent for a moment, "I want to get that son of a bitch back."

"Oooohhhh," Fuuto was all ears, "Revenge? That's my sort of thing!" He leaned in intently next to Azusa.

"Is this about pride?" Kaname asked him, "Your pride was beaten down along with your body during the mugging, could that be why you seek revenge? Or maybe it's just intense hatred?"

"It shouldn't matter," Subaru said, "It's his decision, right? Let him follow through with whatever he says."

Ukyo sighed and adjusted his glasses, "And there you all go again, jeez, how many times are we going to assault someone in one night?"

"Well I wouldn't call this assault," Hikaru was trying to look on the bright side of things, "It's more like 'justified ass beating' if you ask me."

"That is so ironic coming from you." Tsubaki chuckled glancing at Hikaru who glared at him, "Well I'm all for whatever we end up doing, as long as Azusa's happy with it."

"There are plenty of dark alleys at this hour," Iori muttered, "It would be so easy..."

"Nothing good comes out of revenge everyone." Masaomi was putting on his big boy pants and taking charge, "It's late, everyone's tired and pursuing this will lead to more problems. Let's just go to bed, take Azusa to the hospital tomorrow morning, and report this to the police."

"See I would agree with you," Yusuke said, "But the fact of the matter is this guy could be on the run as we speak. Sure, we wait until tomorrow to report the situation to the officials, but that would give him plenty of time to flee the area, and with Azusa in the hospital we won't have a description of this guy to go off of. Police are slow to act on situations like this anyway. So, at the very least, I believe we should get a description of him and figure out his address. That way, even if he does flee the area, we'll have clues to go off of if we find anything of relative importance in his home."

The whole room was silent, everyone in utter shock.

"Y-Yusuke," Ukyo broke the silence, his jaw hanging open, "W-what was all that?"

Yusuke seemed confused, "What?"

"That whole plan with reasonable supportive logic, where... where did that come from!?"

"Oh that," Yusuke grinned, "I watch a lot of police and detective shows, I'm pretty much going off CSI and Sherlock Holmes here."

"Oh." Ukyo hanged his head low, he had his hopes up for the boy _If only he could have been that detailed and reasonable in his papers for school..._

"But otherwise," Yusuke said, "Ya let's beat the living shit out of this faggot!" He waved his bat, which he still surprisingly had on him, around his head.

"How are you all going to find out where this man lives?" Louis asked the group.

"Shit... I didn't think that far ahead." Yusuke laughed nervously.

A groan escaped Azusa from his place on the sofa, "He took my wallet and cellphone."

"Find my phone app!" Tsubaki practically screamed, "That's an awesome idea!" He whisked out his phone and was disappointed to find it didn't have a charge.

"That's right genius, power's been out." Fuuto sighed, "None of us got a charge, and neither does Azusa's cellphone anyway."

"Looks like we're going to have to go to basics." Ukyo said.

"And that would be?"

"You have a debit card, correct Azusa?"

He nodded.

"Our mugger was in need of cash, and fast," Ukyo thought intently, "He was clearly willing to take any means necessary to obtain it. So, now that he has those in his possession, I'd think he'd want to use them as soon as possible. He probably is also going off the notion that we will or already have contacted the authorities, so he'll probably attempt to use up all the cash now rather than risk it later."

"But don't those kinds of cards require a 4-digit PIN?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, they do." Azusa had spoken up, "But I had just received that new debit card about a week ago, and I personalized the PIN to match my birth year..."

"Which is clearly presented on your driver's license."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but that was a horribly stupid idea Azusa." Tsubaki said straightforwardly.

"I know, I know," Azusa bowed his head in shame, "But it's too late for that now anyway..."

"Well I'm not finished yet Azusa," Ukyo continued, "Each time you make a purchase, it is recorded in a debit card statement online. Now, assuming this man is quickly using the money up on your debit card as fast as possible, we can look back at the statement, trace the man wherever he went and possibly gather information on him. We might even strike lucky and get his address or have a look of some video feed. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try."

"But how would we even pull up the statement?" Hikaru gazed at the glasses-rimmed blond, "Powers out equals internet is out."

"Natsume has a computer at his apartment right?" Tsubaki said, "How about we try him, he's about three miles away, maybe he didn't get hit by the storm."

"And if he did?" Fuuto was always looking on the worst side of things, "What then?"

"Well then we're shit out of luck." Yusuke hissed.

Everyone shifted their gaze towards Masaomi, they knew the oldest would have the last word, and Masaomi seemed flustered by all their stares, "U-um well I don't want for Azusa to lose his stuff... but I also don't want any of you to get hurt..."

"We'll be fine." Subaru said reassuringly, "We're thirteen brothers for a reason."

A slight smile tugged Masaomi's lips when he heard that, "Well than I suppose we're going for it."

* * *

******I always enjoyed Azusa and Tsubaki's brotherly connection (note that I said BROTHERLY). **

**Awe sad depressing chapter followed by emotional chapter! Masaomi actually does have a major fear of blood, they make that clear in the novel and game while in the anime they didn't really elaborate on it. And that thing of Subaru and the bike thing (Ew) that actually did happen, to my brother. I was too little to remember it, but from how my dad told me it was... pretty nasty. He still has the scar. ****And if you haven't noticed already, I suck at grammar... soooo GRAMMAR NAZIS can SUCK IT cause I ain't changing any time soon! Wooooo, sorry if that was kind of a shitty way to end the chapter, it's late, and I'm trying to update before I go to sleep. **

**Everyone's favorite carrot-head coming next chapter, remember to drop a review! Thank youuuu**


End file.
